


October 29: Handjobs

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Closet Sex, Episode: s17e14 Nationwide Manhunt, First Time, Kinktober 2019, M/M, NOT A KINK, but roll with it, handjobs, mid-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 06:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 29: Handjobs

"My father, William Dodds, sends his regards," Rafael mutters darkly.

Mike laughs and toys with the button of Rafael's slacks. "I don't think you pulled me in here to grumble about my politicking."

Rafael wants to snark something else, but he bites it back at Mike's smile. "You're right. I didn't."

Mike dips down for a quick kiss, then undoes Rafael's slacks. He toys with the zipper for a moment before pulling it down, and he cups Rafael through his underwear. "How do you want it?"

"Mutually," Rafael says, pulling Mike in close so he can undo his slacks and pull his dick from his underwear. Rafael stares at MIke's half-hard dick and swallows down a moan. "God, I wish I could blow you right now."

Mike bites Rafael's ear and pushes his hand into Rafael's underwear. "I wish we could be in a bed right now," he says. "This isn't the most romantic first time I've ever had."

Rafael glances around the small supply closet they're crowded into. "You don't have a prison lockdown fantasy?"

"It must come as a shock," Mike says, then he tips Rafael's chin up and kisses him properly, sliding his tongue into Rafael's mouth as he starts to jerk him off. 

Rafael kisses back as good as he's getting and teases his fingers up Mike's shaft before getting a good grip and meeting his rhythm. 

They pant into each other's mouths as they hurry to get off. Mike slides the pad of his thumb over Rafael's slit, smearing the precum in a circle before every downstroke. Rafael retaliates by reaching his free hand under Mike's dick to fondle his balls. 

"Oooh," Mike breathes against Rafael's lips. "Fuck. I wish we had a bed."

"Tell me why," Rafael says, arching into Mike's grip.

"I want to see you naked," Mike says. He grabs Rafael's ass with his free hand and kneads deeply. "Want to see you laid out with that cocky smirk on your face trying to boss me around."

"Trying to?" Rafael asks. He hisses in pleasure when Mike tightens the grip on his ass. "I'd love to see you try and win that fight."

"I would love to try," Mike replies. He kisses Rafael again, hard and hot and messy. He rocks into Rafael's hand and groans quietly when Rafael squeezes his balls. 

Rafael slides his mouth off Mike's so he can press his lips to Mike's ear. "Once we're done with this bullshit, you're coming back to my apartment, and I'm going to ride your dick until you pass out."

Mike grunts, and his dick spasms hard in Rafael's hand. He lets go of Rafael's ass so he can muffle the stuttered moans that are trying to escape as he comes. 

Rafael milks Mike through his orgasm, then bats his limp hand away from his dick so he can finish himself off. He comes with a bitten off groan that's even harder to fight when Mike takes his sticky, come-covered hand and sucks Rafael's thumb into his mouth. 

Mike pulls off Rafael's thumb and tucks himself into his underwear, putting his clothes back to rights. "Back to politicking," he says, his grin playful. He looks around the closet and sees a stack of towels. He hands one to Rafael. 

Rafael wipes his hand as clean as he can and gives Mike an appreciative smile when he holds out hand sanitizer. "You were a boy scout, weren't you?"

"Eagle scout," Mike says. He waits for Rafael to put down the hand sanitizer and crack open the door before leaning in and whispering, "I learned a lot about knots."

Rafael is tempted to shut the door and pin Mike against it and have another go. But they've already been gone long enough, and given the state of things with the break-out, someone's going to come looking for them sooner rather than later. "I'll remember that," he says instead and leads the way back to the visitors' room.

**Author's Note:**

> The first words to Rafael when he sees Mike in the hospital after getting shot are, "You couldn't have picked a more comfortable bed?"
> 
> (Putting this one to a vote was very fun.)


End file.
